


Nobody Needs This Kind of Luck

by mneiai



Series: mneiai's Spooky Week [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Culture, No Betas We Die Like Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, One-Sided Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), cloning, melida-daan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Jango finds out about the Kamino Project and getsideas.An Everybody Needs Luck AU.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: mneiai's Spooky Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985102
Comments: 51
Kudos: 753
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Nobody Needs This Kind of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things TV shows do sometimes is "AU" episodes for Halloween specials, where nothing is actually canon, so they can do all sorts of fun stuff. This is that, for [Everybody Needs Luck.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124182/chapters/60871747) Written for Day 4 of Spooky Wars Week: "Teeth, Claws, and Other Weapons"
> 
> For those who don't read ENL, the relevant tl;dr is: After Obi-Wan is done being a Force Ghost he ends up somehow time traveling back to his teenage body on Melida/Daan and begins to fix things as one of the co-rulers of the planet. This includes stopping the Galidraan Massacre by hiring the True Mandalorians first and preventing a massive human cloning project on Kamino by starting a project to clone plants and animals native to Melida-Daan that had gone extinct from centuries of war.

When Obi-Wan had finally (reluctantly) told Jango of Kamino, it had been with an off-hand, disdainful comment about sentient cloning that he’d hoped the other would take to heart.

He hadn’t thought anything could be worse than the human cloning of the last timeline.

The ground rumbled beneath them, buildings shaking, and it was only the strict laws around construction that the New Mandalorians had implemented that probably kept any from falling.

“Who the _kriff_ forgot to mention in the history books that they’re _blaster resistant_?”

Obi-Wan grimaced at Myles’ curse, though he couldn’t help sending Jango a pointed look. “It’s almost as if cloning _large predators_ that were hunted by the _Taung_ for fun and had been extinct for _thousands of years_ when the planet had a _completely different environment_ might have been a _bad idea_.”

At least Jango had the grace to feel contrite, even if it was only noticeable in the Force, his buy’ce still firmly in place.

“They fought them with _swords_!” he protested, and now everyone was giving him looks, some very clearly glancing to the Force sword strapped to Obi-Wan’s side as if to remind Jango that a “sword” didn’t necessarily mean just a simple blade.

A roar sounded as a wave of ships swooped through the sky, doing their best to hit the mythosaur and not the buildings it nearly dwarfed. It dropped to the side, knocking over everything it hit, the ground shuddering again. Obi-Wan had felt devastating earthquakes that had less force behind them.

“I think it’s down!” Satine shouted over at them.

As if to prove her wrong, the cloned mythosaur climbed back to its feet, shaking its head, then starting off across the city once more.

Watching the destruction and knowing he had to _try_ one more thing, he grabbed Jango and pulled him up. “Your jetpack can support two, right?”

“What? Obi-Wan--”

“I need to get closer to it, draw its attention.”

Bo-Katan perked up. “Are you going to have him drop you on its head and drive your magic sword through its skull?”

“...That’s the last resort.”

She clearly didn’t know whether to be disappointed or cautiously optimistic and he grimaced, wondering not for the first time how she managed to be so different from Satine.

“Then what do you plan to do _first_?” Jango demanded, even as he made adjustments to the straps of his armor to compensate for the added weight he’d be carrying.

“I’m going to try to calm it down and lead it out of the city.”

The coughing noise coming from Myles might have been an indication that he’d suppressed a less flattering noise.

Jango spent just a few seconds staring silently at him before opening his arms, motioning for Obi-Wan to draw closer. “I kriffing hate the Force,” he shouted over the roar of his jetpack, setting off on a nearly direct path towards the mythosaur’s head.

The Force echoed with Jango’s satisfaction at holding him a little more tightly than was polite, but Obi-Wan chose to ignore it.

***

Mythosaur blood stained _everything_ , Obi-Wan found out later. His armor was so caked in the quick drying fluid he could barely walk.

Bo-Katan, who had been far away and didn’t have a drop on her, was busy jumping around nearby, pointing out the angle it had taken Obi-Wan a full minute to find that had finally put an end to the mythosaur’s rampage.

He supposed there was a reason no one spoke of _Jedi_ riding mythosaurs. It seemed to be an inherently rude creature.

“I think I’ll ask the Kaminii if they can make them smaller,” Jango mused beside him.

A foreign dignitary shoving the Mand’alor into a thick puddle of mythosaur blood was _probably_ bad for sector relations, but it felt so, so good.


End file.
